


Next Time Then

by Morgothikarp



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Lots of spit, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Swallowing, all i do is write porn, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgothikarp/pseuds/Morgothikarp
Summary: Shameless smut. Meis has never had  blowjob before and Gueira is more than happy to help him change that.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Next Time Then

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea inspired by my friend who loves Meis and Gueira. I won't lie I love them too haha! I'm too nervous to write Lio/Galo so have this nonsense smut instead. I REALLY don't know how to write plot so we're starting off strong and right to the point. Woops. Let me know if you enjoyed it

“So... you’ve never had someone suck your dick?” Meis felt his face flush pink as he hunched forward more, hoping his hair would create a wall to hide his face from the redhead sitting next to him. Meis usually enjoyed Gueira’s boldness but sometimes he was shocked by the limitless shame Gueira could spout completely unfazed. Why was his face so warm? It burned in a way he hadn’t felt before. 

“Ahh c’mon don’t be shy about it Meis, it’s just us here!” Gueira rambunctiously pushed his hand against the male next to him, nudging him onward with physical and verbal encouragement. Meis felt like he might just die of embarrassment. “We’re too old to be acting shy like teenagers, who even cares hah?” 

“You brought it up, besides saying it like that make us sound like old men” Meis exhaled, rubbing his face with his hands, not lifting from his slumped forward position. He wasn’t going to admit to the butterflies in his stomach or the warmth on his face, the tightness in his throat, and especially not the burning tingle that remained where Gueira’s hand had touched his bare skin. 

Meis didn’t look up towards the shuffling noises on the couch next to him, in fact he closed his eyes trying to calm his beating heart. Besides why was he so embarrassed in the first place? Was it because Gueira was the one asking him these things? 

His mind was abruptly pulled from its inward reflection at the sensation of warm digits pressing long silken hair behind his ear. Dark eyes opened to bright red peering up to him from below. Gueira sat in-between his parted knees with an expression a bit too serious for his taste. The butterflies had turned into a knot within seconds. 

“What are you doing...?” Tentative words dared to push from Meis’ mouth, as hushed as they were. 

“I’m gonna blow you. That way you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” What an absolute jump in logic. Meis didn’t even know how to respond to that. His mind was reeling and his eyes widened in both shock and disbelief. A tenseness rose up within his chest. 

“I don’t want my dick sucked out of pity” He retorted coldly, eyes narrowing down at the man who seemed to effortlessly melt his icy glare with brimstone and fire. 

“It’s not pity, what’s wrong with sucking off someone you like?” Those words were almost accusatory in their ferocity. As if Meis was the one out of line. He was baffled, words caught in his throat, unsure what to say next or even what he could say. 

Meis didn’t have time to fully digest the situation before his body acted on its own. “You like me?” 

“Yeah don’t you like me too?” It was said so casually, as if it was common knowledge. Was it? Perhaps he hadn’t been so secretive and careful with his feelings after all. But it was too late for that. 

Time had stilled around them as Gueira sat there, waiting expectantly for an answer, for permission. Those burning eyes melted right through him and for once he couldn’t bare the heat. Meis felt as though his heart might just burst from his chest at the intensity it was beating, his fingers twitched and with all the courage he could muster in the moment he responded. 

“I do.” It was almost whispered, as if just for them to hear and no one else. He didn’t dare look, he wouldn’t allow it, in fear his heart truly would stop. But he didn’t need to, he could hear the grin in Gueira’s response. 

“Thought so.” It was confident and strong, sure of himself as Gueira always was. Had he known all along? 

Meis didn’t look back down until hands had pressed against him. His body twitched and dark eyes widened, barely holding back a squeak. Gueira was undoing his pants rather casually, a bit too nonchalant really. The more Gueira’s hands moved the more tense Meis became. The button clicking open, his zipper sliding down, Meis’ breath hitched as Gueira’s hand gently touched his lower stomach. Those smooth fingertips left burning lines in their wake, his skin aching with the lingering heat once those hands moved downwards, dipping below the band. Gueira glanced up at him eyes bright and passionate and Meis thought he might faint from the intensity behind that gaze. A shiver jolted through him as those warm hands reached their prize, unable to prevent a soft sigh from escaping his lips. 

The cold air against his hardening cock mixed with the warm sting of gentle hands stroking over him, working him up. Meis was softly panting out, already feeling his breathing quicken and his chest rise and fall in exertion. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Meis to fully harden, aching in those attentive hands. “I’m going to milk you dry Meis" if he hadn't been red as a tomato before those words certainly did the trick. 

Gueira opened his mouth to reveal his tongue and allowed saliva to drip down and coat Meis’ cock in shiny strands of slickness. Meis shuddered at the feeling and his hands began to drop to the couch cushions at his sides. Watching the sticky saliva drip continuously from Gueira’s open mouth onto his erection was an entirely new kind of erotic. But it wasn’t over yet. Gueira didn’t seem to waste much time in his engagement and got to work right away. 

Meis cried out as Gueira’s mouth dropped halfway down his length, tongue flush against the underside. It was hot and wet and somehow so unbearably tight. Shiny lips wrapped around with such strength he feared Gueira may have been suctioned on permanently. But that fear quickly subsided when the other dropped lower, beginning to bob his head in quick sloppy movements. Not even seeming phased at the saliva gathering around his mouth, causing his lips to glisten with wetness. 

Gueira pulled back all the way up to just the head and Meis shuddered, his back arching as the pink appendage snaked up his cock. Gueira’s tongue swirled around, pressing against the tip lovingly, Meis attempted to restrain a moan, his legs beginning to tremble and move closer towards Gueira’s head. Gueira seemed to have none of it though as his fingers wrapped slowly around Meis’ legs. Gripping tightly, his thumbs tenderly caressed little circles on Meis’ inner thighs as he parted them more and more. Gueira removed himself from Meis’ erection with a lewd pop, looking up as he let his tongue sit openly over Meis’ cock for a few moments, saliva and precum dripping over it. 

“Moan for me" it was a command more than a request and the look Gueira provided to back it up was enough to send a chill up Meis’ spine. Gueira had noticed him restraining his noises and didn’t seem to appreciate it. The graveness and expectancy in his eyes burned into Meis and the raven-haired male couldn’t do anything but give a light nod in response. It seemed to be enough for Gueira as he dropped his head back down, but this time his eyes didn’t leave Meis’, watching him all the while. Lower and lower Gueira watched Meis contort in pleasure, his eyebrows pushing up and his breath hitching. A broken moan teasing out when his cock hit the back of Gueira’s throat. 

Holy shit it felt good. Every spot Gueira touched was aflame with desire and need. The firm grip on his shaking thighs, the mouth flush against his crotch and those eyes that seared through his very being. He would turn to ash under that stare, but he couldn't look away, entranced by the conviction and want in those passionate red eyes. 

Gueira’s head moved with renewed vigor now that Meis was allowing his moans and gasps to escape. Lifting his head back up, tongue all the while providing slick attention as he pulled back and engulfed the entirety of Meis’ length in one go. Stuffing Meis’ cock down his throat without so much as a complaint. Pampering Meis with the sensation of warm, wet heat engulfing and consuming him. Gueira was swallowing him whole again and again all the while sucking with such ferocity, Meis was worried Gueira was attempting to remove his dick. 

Velvety noises were fluent in their exposure, each louder than the next as Meis grew closer and closer to orgasm. “Gueira" the name was pleasure filled and achy, he received a gentle vibration against himself in response. It was all Meis could think to say to let the man know he was close, his own climax approaching rapidly with each tight suck and bob of Gueira’s head. 

Meis had hunched forward now, his hair falling over his shoulders, silk draping down against the top of Gueira’s head. His hips were twitching and sputtering without meaning to, thrusting up against the friction that encased him so passionately, he wanted more and Gueira was willing to give as much as Meis desired. Continuing to coat Meis with warm slickness every time his head dropped down, Gueira devoured him. 

One last thrust was all it took to send Meis over the edge, Gueira shoving his own head down with such voracity it was as if someone had yanked him by his hair. A choked sob echoed out, teeth grinding together as Meis’ entire body tensed, hips quickly bucking against Gueira who had removed his hands from Meis’ thighs and hooked them behind his back. Arms wrapped around the slim frame and held it tightly, preventing any movement away and forcing Meis to fully sheathe himself inside Gueira’s mouth and ride out his orgasm within the tight, wet heat. 

There was a bitterness but also something else flicking over Gueira’s taste buds. The flavor was reminiscent of something clean, crisp. Hints of mint, a freshness, that’s what it was. Like mouthwash, except you weren't supposed to swallow mouthwash. Especially with such eagerness. Gueira didn’t so much as waver as the splashes of cum coated his mouth and spurted down his throat. A faint grunt was the only reaction he provided to the sudden burst. 

In fact, after realizing Meis had climaxed Gueira tightened his suction even more so, earning a startled cry from the raven headed man above. Gueira’s gaze was set, bright eyes hardened and focused, lustful, they never moved off of Meis, not shifting even once. As if he had finally received his prize and wanted to bask in it, enjoy every last drop and relish in his triumph. 

Meis was shuddering, his hands gripping the couch cushion so tightly that his fingers ached and burned. His body was wracked with a wave of pleasure, sending tingling surges through every inch of himself, filling him to the brink with ecstasy and euphoria. His mind had gone numb and his hearing seemed to cut out, everything was white and shaky and when vision finally returned there were little twinkles and stars clouding his sight. All this just from head? What did sex feel like? 

Guira was removing himself now, lines of saliva and cum breaking as he retracted far enough back. God his mouth was wet. Glistening lips and chin as if his lower face had been dunked in a bucket of water. If it wasn’t so hot that Gueira didn’t even care as long as Meis got off it may have been a bit gross...maybe. 

“How was that for your first blowjob?” Gueira smiled bright, cockily. He had no right to look so cute with such a sex covered face. Pointed canines showed through as his lip curled up in a hearty smile and Meis thought his heart couldn’t melt more but he was wrong apparently. 

“It was really good.” The words were earnest and gentle, a subdued desire lacing through them carefully. Gueira smiled brighter at that statement and Meis thought his heart might explode, fireworks going off in his stomach and surely his face had reddened without his approval. Maybe he liked Gueira a bit more than he wanted to admit. 

“Just wait until next time, this was just the tip of the iceberg baby, I didn’t even get to use my hands.” Gueira’s words were abuzz with excitement, his usual vibrant enthusiasm returning and replacing the intense, smoldering sexual appetite that had overcome him before. Meis couldn’t stop the soft smile from coming onto his face at this, he really liked this man. It wasn’t until Meis finished tucking the loose hair behind his ear carefully with nimble fingers that Gueira’s words hit him. 

Next time?

**Author's Note:**

> My twit is @morgothikarp I don't do much there but boku no hero and promare.


End file.
